Micah
Micah (1) (“Micah Heslop” (3), pseudonym: “Thomas Abney” (6)). A farm girl, 16 years old. She has straight hair of no particular color (blonde/brown) in a bowl cut. Short, squarish, with a heavy face, Micah is physically awkward and androgynous. She takes advantage of that last to let people assume that she is a boy. This is because her family has told her that people will bother her a lot less if they believe she is a boy. But, Micah never directly claims to be anything other than what she is; she simply does not correct anyone who claims otherwise. In modern terms, Micah is asexual and has an autism spectrum disorder/Aspergers ASD. Her family, particularly her cousin Reuben, is supportive, even if they don't understand her. Micah is fascinated by patterns. She likes order and calm, but her rigidity about how things should work can get her into trouble. Micah comes into the City every week, with her cousin, Reuben, to help him sell produce. She constantly rearranges their goods into patterns she finds pleasing. She does not quite understand bargaining, and she does not allow either her cousin or his customers to be cheated, even accidentally. As Season 1 begins, Micah is in the city with Reuben. One of their customers has a culinary emergency, and Micah agrees to help him carry his purchases home. Taking his suggestion to get a hot drink at the Ink Pot as an instruction that must be followed, Micah finds herself lost despite her best efforts to keep a map of the City (or at least the parts that she and Reuben frequent) in her head. Finding herself at a lecture on mathematics, Micah becomes part of the University's academic and social world. Rafe Fenton becomes her guide, introducing her to taverns, card games, and tomato pie, and allowing her to stay in the rooms he shares with other students. He does not realize that Micah as a girl, and his roommates do not seem to realize it either. Micah is very literal-minded, and is used to being told what to do and not talking back. This can lead to people being surprised by how seriously she takes a flippant comment. They can also be surprised and dismayed by how tenatiously she holds onto an idea. Micah is often confused about what people really mean, and just tries to keep everyone happy so they don’t get upset. Rules and fairness are important to her. Micah gets agitated when put on the spot, or when in an uncontrolled crowded and loud environment, or when someone is shouting at her. A friendly ally can often calm her down by having her concentrate on mathematical puzzles or formulae. People Micah Knows Friends Named Goodell, Doctor Kaab Rafe Fenton Unnamed Family Named Amos, Uncle Aunt Judith Daniel, Cousin Dinah Judith, Aunt Reuben, Cousin Seth, Cousin Thomas Abney Unnamed Grandfather, Micah's Households Named Bessie Joshua Rhubarb Thaddeus Trigonometry Unnamed Enemies Named Volney Unnamed Other Associates Named Ada Ahchuleb (Also "Chuleb", “Uncle Chuleb”, “Chuleb Balam”, “Ahchuleb of the Balam”, Ahchuleb Balam) Archibald Lyttle, Doctor Chauncey Diane Dickson Elfine Elphinstone, Master Esmeralda Fanoo Featherstone Fleming, Doctor Flora Harcourt Onophrion Henry Hugh McDonough, Doctor Hundred-Skin Maiden, the Jackson Larry Larry Madeline Margery Milner Nick Padstow, Doctor Patrick Pearson Ritchie Sally Smith, Master Tess Tim Vincent Applethorpe William Unnamed Butcher City Watchman Farmer Pale Woman with dark hair and funny teeth